The Path we Choose
by Green Hot Jalapeno Peppers
Summary: When Sakura finds Sasuke leaving the Leaf Village to follow Orochimaru, he surprises her by asking her to come along with him. Does she really want to leave the village or is there someone else holding her back?
1. Chapter 1

**The Path we choose**

--

--

--

--

_I will open up a window_

_To the people and places_

_I can never see again_

_--"Passion and Sanctuary" (English Translation)_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

**Arc One: Goodbyes **

**Chapter One: Choices**

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Naruto chocked on his chicken flavored ramen as he heard Teuchi insinuate that there was something going on between him and his pink haired friend. He pounded on his chest, trying to get the ramen out of his windpipe.

Teuchi laughed at Naruto's innocence. He was such an easy target for teasing because he was so easily offended, especially when the subject consisted of the words Sakura and dating.

_That boy isn't afraid to battle ninjas and demons, but when it comes to girls he sure is a wuss. Sometimes you just need to give a little push to get the romantic mood going,_ Teuchi mused.

"For your information, Sakura-chan and I have A LOT of important matters to discuss. This isn't some fun little date we are having."

"Yeah, whatever," Teuchi said sarcastically, brushing off the lie.

A small smile crept slowly spread across Sakura's face as she saw Naruto turn various shades of red before finally settling on a bright cherry red. She watched as Naruto nervously tried to explain to Teuchi that they were just friends, and saw how the ramen chef just continued teasing him.

Sakura looked at the lively yellow haired boy beside her. There was something about his presence that just made her feel calm. Something about his personality that always made her smile from the tip of her toes to her face. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

"You know Naruto red really does suit your face. It especially matches your hair." Watching Teuchi tease Naruto, Sakura was in a playful mood. She decided to join in on the fun. Her smile got even bigger as she watched Naruto's cherry red face turn hot pink.

"Aw, Sakura, I thought you were on my side."

"Naruto, you know I am always on your side, but I mean it was too hard to resist. I just had to say it." After that remark, Sakura finished her bowl and handed it to Teuchi.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Teuchi took the bowl and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I told you old man; we are JUST FRIENDS having a nice meal together with a bit of friendly conversation!" Naruto sighed. He hated it when the old man would say something like that. Sure he could tolerate it when it was just the two of them, but when Sakura was around he felt so embarrassed, "And while you're at it bring me out another noodle bowl, Beef flavor."

He turned to Sakura, "Geez that old man is sooo annoying. No wonder nobody wants to come to his Ichiraku." Sakura flinched at the world "annoying." Every time the word was mentioned, it always reminded her of the day Sasuke had called her annoying, and she spent a good portion of that night crying her eyes out. She looked sadly into her bowl, her vision getting slightly blurry. She closed her eyes tight and forced herself not to cry.

_I'm pathetic aren't I…Sasuke_

Naruto finished his last noodle and began slurping the soup up when he finally stopped catch his breath and let his stomach digest what he had just eaten. It was then that he noticed that there was an awkward silence going on between them.

He looked at Sakura and noticed that she hadn't touched her noodles while he had already finished his third bowl, "Eat up Sakura. The ramen here is really good, but when it gets cold it doesn't taste as good."

Naruto was confused.

_I don't understand. _

_She was just smiling and laughing two minutes ago. Why is she suddenly all upset?_

"Look Sakura-chan if you are worried about paying the bill, I would be more than happy to pay it for you."

Sakura was deep in thought about how to approach Naruto about Sasuke. She had promised Sasuke that she wouldn't tell anyone about what she had seen back at the Second Cuuchin exam.

_Where should I begin? _

_How much should I tell him? _

"Hello, earth to Sakura-chan. Are you even listening to me?"

Sakura was snapped out of her train of thought, "Hm? Oh yeah, what did you say?"

Naruto sighed, "Never mind. It's not important." Naruto went back to eating again, but this time not as enthusiastic as he once was.

_Even when she is around me, all she can think about is Sasuke. She didn't listen to a word I've said to her. _

Sakura felt a pang of guilt at how she was ignoring her friend. Once again an awkward silence filled the room, only broken by the sound of the dishes being washed in the kitchen and the faint sound of Teuchi humming.

Naruto finally gave up trying to start a friendly conversation with her and decided to bring up Sasuke, knowing it was really the only reason why she even wanted to associate with him, "It's about Sasuke again…isn't it?"

Sakura's face paled and she clenched her knuckles. Opening her mouth she began mouthing out words but nothing was coming out.

"Well…are you going to tell me?"

"N-Naruto," she finally said. She could feel how much it hurt him to be talking about Sasuke right now, "It's really no-

"Just tell me," his voice was firm. She looked into his eyes and she could see them staring right back at her seriously with his full attention.

"Do you remember the second exam?"

Naruto looked at her confused, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Sakura ignored his comment and continued, "…It's all Orochimaru's fault. They all said he would be fine, but something inside of me told me that something was wrong…Something was wrong and nobody would listen to me. Kakashi… Tsunade …They were both wrong."

"I don't understand what you are saying. What is happening?"

"I finally was beginning to believe that Kakashi-sensei was right. Everything was going to be alright, but when he went to fight Gaara….it...happened again. I don't know if everything is going to be alright anymore. I don't think we are going to be Team 7 anymore."

"Sakura, what are you trying to tell me? I don't understand."

"Orochimaru is using him. Orochimaru wants to use Sasuke's body as a shell for his soul. Back at the Forest of Death, when Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru, he was bitten."

"Naruto, do you think Sasuke will accept Orochimaru's invitation? Orochimaru is offering him power and strength. Do you think Sasuke will leave us?"

Naruto was caught of guard at the question, and he shot a pained look in her direction. It was only for a brief moment, and it went by unnoticed by a preoccupied Sakura. There was no certainty that Sasuke was going to stay, and he knew that the Uchiha was very unpredictable, but the thought of breaking the news to Sakura was something he didn't want to do.

_It is Sasuke's job to make her cry…I…only want to see her smile._

"Sakura-chan...," he whispered lowly, "…there is no certainty that he will stay…there is a chance-

He paused, and looked at the ground. His fists were clenched in anger; mad that he couldn't be truthful with her. He couldn't do it… he couldn't say it.

He forced a laugh, and a big smile to form on his face. It didn't really matter though because he couldn't face Sakura while he lied to her, "I'm positive Sasuke wouldn't do something stupid like that. Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right; I promise," He did his trademark smile and pose, "Why would Sasuke leave when he has us?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. It felt like a huge weight was being lifted off of her chest after hearing Naruto say something like that. She wasn't fully convinced but it was reassuring to hear it. There was nothing she could do but force herself to believe it. Force herself to believe the lie…if only for a while.

"Y-yeah," she said, "I guess you are right."

"Believe it!" Naruto screamed, and Sakura let out a sudden laugh at how random his outburst was.

"NA-ru- to, you are so weird." She laughed lightly punching his arm.

--

Naruto and Sakura were standing outside of the Ichiraku. It was getting late and Sakura knew her parents were probably already wondering what in the world she was up to.

"I feel bad. Are you sure you will be fine here by yourself?"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN," Naruto whined, "it is so like you to be such a busybody. Don't worry about it. I'm choosing to stay here, and I'll have Teuchi to keep me company anyways. It's not your fault your parents are worried about you."

"Thank you Naruto…for everything."

Naruto smiled and laughed loudly. He scratched his head in embarrassment, "W-w-what are you talking about? All I gave you were a bunch of useless words."

"Well…those words mean everything to me."

Naruto stopped smiling and looked her straight in the eye, "It's all I can offer you Sakura-chan…everything"

Sakura smiled sadly at her friend. She knew about his long-time crush on her. She knew how perfect if would be if she just loved him back. They would date and Naruto would constantly shower her with praise and sweet nothings. He would occasionally give her gifts, and they would celebrate every month they were together. Years would go by and they would have a lot of children. Their children would grow older and eventually leave them, but they would be together and grow old.

But he was just a boy…and that was all he would ever be to her.

Naruto pulled her into a bear hug. "Are you sure you can walk back by yourself? It's already dark outside and it is especially dangerous for a pretty girl like you to walk alone. I mean, I wouldn't mind walking you. It isn't a burden."

Sakura snuggled into the hug. So warm and inviting. Naruto's hugs always gave her butterflies inside her stomach, and she wondered what it would feel like if Sasuke hugged her like this.

"Naruto I am perfectly capable of walking home alone. I think robbers and murderers are more afraid of me beating them up," Sakura said karate chopping the air, "Anyways the moon is out and it is bright enough so I think I will be fine."

Naruto gave her a look of concern, but he finally gave in. "Okay if you say so…"

No matter how many times she rejected him, it was hard for him to think that she would never choose him. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to make her fall in love with him.

"Bye Sakura-chan"

"Bye, Naruto. Make sure you stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," he gave her a smile that took up most of his face. Sakura walked away from her friend and she heard him run back into the Ichiraku Ramen Bar laughing.

"Another Chicken Bowl, old man" was the last thing she heard Naruto scream. She continued walking, letting the echoes of Naruto's loud voice chattering to Teuchi get further and further away from her.

Sakura shivered as another gust of wind blew past her. It was times like these she wished she had someone to wrap her arm around her, or possibly give her his jacket. She rubbed her arms, hoping the friction would at least give them feeling again.

--

_"You fucking bastard," Naruto said running up and punching Sasuke straight in the jaw, "I can't believe you would do something as stupid as that. Sakura is your teammate for god's fucking sake."_

_Sasuke stood there, his face the floor, silently refusing to look any of his teammate in the eye. He had let them down, and the thing that mad it harder for him was that he chose to let them down. It wasn't accident; it wasn't spur of the moment. He had planned all along to mess up the mission. The only thing he didn't know was how big the repercussions would be._

_"I don't regret what I did. I told you guys from the beginning, plain and clear, I am an avenger. You and Sakura aren't my number one priorities. Revenge is, and I don't care what sort of messed up or twisted decisions I have to make. I will get my revenge." Sasuke silently said to the ground._

_Sasuke saw another punch coming toward his nose, and made no effort to block it. Naruto's fist connected with his nose, and a loud pop noise could be heard. Blood began dripping down his nose, past his chin, finally falling to the ground in tiny drops._

_"Say it again you bastard. I dare you to look Sakura in the eye and say it again." Naruto angrily yelled at him. He cupped his hand under Sasuke's chin and pulled his face up so that he could look at Sakura._

_Sasuke's face was pointing towards Sakura, but his onyx eyes looked to the side. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to see the consequences of his decision. "Look at her," Naruto firmly said when he saw the Uchiha looking sideways, "I want you to look at her and say it again."_

_Sasuke brought his eyes to slowly meet Sakura's body. Her image was enough to crush his heart. She was dripping wet from head to toe, and shivered as each drop of snow slowly landed on her body. The only thing keeping her warm was a thin gray blanket that they had packed in their emergency backpack. She had it wrapped around her shoulders, and consciously pulled it tighter around her when she felt his gaze. Her hair was all over her face, small wet strands stuck to her face, and her clothes clung to her body like a second skin. She couldn't bear to bring her eyes to the Uchiha's._

_"Say it you bastard…Now!" Naruto roared as his grip around Sasuke's jaw tightened, telling him wordlessly that if he didn't say it within the next few second Naruto was going to break his jaw in half. _

_"Naruto, Stop it! Let him go!" Sakura yelled. The words echoed and there was a silent pause. Sakura lifted her head to look at her two partners. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Snow fell on her face, melting quickly to cry the tears she desperately held back. She began again; quiet this time, "Please…can we forget about it? It was my entire fault anyway. If only I wasn't so weak-"_

_"I don't need you to stand up for me." Sasuke snapped. A sign of pain showed through her expression, but she looked at the ground again before her teammates noticed it. _

_Naruto took a step toward Sakura, "Sakura...It isn't your fault. You didn't leave one of your teammate under a frozen pond to freeze to death just so you could chase after your brother."_

_Sakura winced as Naruto brought up the tragic past that had happen not so long ago. Everything he was saying was true. It really was all Sasuke's fault. _

_It was supposed to be a simple delivery mission._

_ Make sure the vase was safely returned to its owner. _

_They had been so stupid to think that everything was going to go smoothly, as if they didn't learn their lesson from the last time they had to deliver Tazuna back to the wave country. They let their guard down and one morning, as they were walking, the village in plain view; they were attacked by four members of the Akatsuki. Naruto could tell Itachi somehow had a part in this attack and he didn't want Sasuke to fight him. If they fought, Sasuke would die. Not today._

_All for Sakura_

_He would risk his life_

_It was worth it in the end_

_That one shining smile was worth death_

_Even if it was never directed towards him_

_He told Sasuke to protect Sakura while he went after Itachi. Naruto was chosen to be team leader and Sasuke had to comply no matter how much he didn't want to. He trusted Sasuke to protect the one who meant the most to him, and he failed. While Sakura and Sasuke were fighting off the other three members of Akatsuki, Sasuke could hear the call of his elder brother…calling him to come fight. _

_He glanced at Sakura who was busy fighting off an Akatsuki member while Sasuke was fighting off the other two. She had large black and blues covering her body, and a shuriken deeply lodged in her arm that if she pulled it out she would mostly likely bleed to death. Panting, she paused for a second to catch her breath before charging at the man again. She was losing._

_Sasuke could hear the calls of his brother getting louder and louder as he dodged the attacks of his two enemies. He knew it wasn't supposed to be Naruto fighting his brother…it was supposed to be him. _

_A bone chilling cry could be hear from Sakura, and Sasuke turned his head instinctively to see what had happened to his team mate. _

_An opening._

_The second he turned, an Akatsuki member flung a kunai at him. It embedded itself right under his knee caps, forcing him fall on the floor unable to keep his legs straight, much less move them. He fell roughly on the ground, and grunted in pain as the fall caused the kunais to further embed themselves in his body. _

_The man who injured him walked over to him and put his foot on Sasuke's back, pressing down hard and laughing as Sasuke winced in pain. He crouched next to Sasuke's face, pulled out another kunai out of his pouch, and placed it underneath his neck. _

_"Ah the Uchiha boy," the man whispered into his ear followed by a harsh laugh._

_"Where is she?" he gritted between his teeth._

_"Can't you see? She is right in front of you."_

_Sasuke lifted his head and he couldn't see anything but a large ice-covered lake, "Where is she?" he said struggling against the man._

_"Look closer."_

_Sasuke looked again. Same large icy lake, but this time he noticed something else. There was a crack on the edge of the lake, and one strand of pink hair hanging out of the edge._

_They wouldn't_

_They're just messing with me._

_"Your brother is waiting for you. He wants you to decide. The girl or him. He wants to know how much you want to avenge your family."_

_Sasuke shut his eyes in frustration. He had to decide. Time was running out and Sakura would freeze to death if he didn't _

_Sakura or Itachi._

_Life or Death._

_--_

Sakura shivered again.

Sasuke didn't choose her. He chose to fight his brother, and he lost in the end; barely breathing when Naruto finally found him. The last thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital, bandages covering her from head to toe. She fainted as Naruto was forcing Sasuke to say sorry. The unease was too much for her. Naruto carried her back to Konoha, and she cried was she woke up.

"It will be alright. I promise. Time heals all wounds." Naruto would whisper into her ear as he hugged her tightly. She cried for the next two weeks and Naruto was always there, always there with a fresh, dry shoulder to cry on.

They never told Tsunade about it, and they all agreed to rephrase the report they had to file by writing in that they had "I few run in-s with enemies, but nothing they couldn't handle." Naruto grudgingly settled to writing it when Sakura pleaded with him.

They all promised to forget it. Not to let one stupid mistake break up the team. Just forget it, pretend it never happened.

It never happened

It never happened

It never happened

"Sasuke's going to leave;" she thought bitterly, "Naruto lied to me. He doesn't want to tell me the truth. He would rather lie to me now to keep me happy, and then comfort me when I find out."

As soon as that moment of doubt hit her, Sakura turned around and was faced with a fork in the road. One was leading back to Naruto at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and the other leading to the road that left Konoha, where she would come face to face with Sasuke.

Sakura looked at the road leading to Naruto for a second. She thought about it. Thought about the life she could have with him. How she would be content with life but never happy. In the end she chose Sasuke…just like she had all her life.

--

--

Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura waiting for him at the end of the road. She was the last person he expected to see out here in the middle of the road.

He looked at her straight in the eye as he continued walking towards her. Her cheeks were red from how fast she had run to get here, and beads of sweat were dripping on her face falling onto the ground. Her chest moved up and down as she panted heavily, slowly trying to catch her breath while keeping a cool composure. Despite that, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how the moon made her features glow, and her pink hair glisten.

"What are you doing wandering around here at night?" He asked her.

"Sasuke…did you know that this road leads out of Konoha?" she whispered under her breath, "In order to get out of the village you have all you have to do is follow this path." She wasn't afraid to look him straight in the eye.

Sakura's emerald eyes met dark onyx eyes and she could tell he was clearly getting annoyed at this setback. She could see it written all over his face, but this time she wasn't going to back down. She was going to be selfish, and make sure he would stay even if she had to use force. She didn't care what he thought about it.

Ignoring her comment he continued walking past her is if she wasn't there, "Go home and sleep. This doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me Sasuke. You are part of team seven, and we stick together. You are willing to betray all of us just so you can have power?"

"It is just like you to be in the way of everything. You are dead weight. Not to mention annoying."

Sakura could feel her wall of strength collapsing. All the confidence and stubbornness was slowly fading away from her. That one word always had the power of bringing her back to when she was just beginning

He could hear her starting to cry, her sobs breaking the tension that was going on between them.

"Why? Why won't you tell me anything?" her voice was shaky and if sounded as if she was trying her hardest to get those words out.

"Will you just stop concerning yourself about what I do? You seriously have become such a pain."

"You've always hated me"

Sasuke could feel how much he had hurt her. How painful his words had cut her heart when he said that she was annoying. She was always there waiting for him and she would be waiting for him when he left.

"Sasuke…I know about your clan…but this…it won't make anyone happy.

Not you.

Or I"

"Can't you see? I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path. Believe me Sakura…I tried…I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now, But soon the trip to the Ramen Bar became boring, and the conversations became…empty. I can't be like you because at the end of the day my heart is set on one thing. Revenge."

"So you are choosing revenge over Konoha…Team Seven? It will be a lonely path Sasuke. Not just for you…but for me.

I have family and friends, but if you're gone to me it is the same as being alone. Can't you see I am madly in love with you?

Please choose Konoha.

I promise you won't regret it.

We will be happy.

I promise."

Sakura's voice sounded to pleading and needing. She was crying again, and she didn't care if Sasuke thought she was weak. She had waited for so long to say it. She was waiting for the right time, but she knew Sasuke was going to choose revenge. It was now or never. She only had one chance. One chance to change destiny.

"Sakura…I can't-

She was trying everything she could to get him to stay. Her words were frantic and didn't make much sense anymore, "I'll do anything for you. Please stay…stay. I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something. Stay with me. Just me."

_I don't care if you choose revenge. _

_Please... I need you._

"Sakura I can't stay here. I just…can't"

Sakura was silent for a while. She knew Sasuke wasn't the only one who had a decision to make. She had to choose between Sasuke and Naruto.

Did she want to stay in Konoha? She would be peaceful, but her heart would feel empty. It was the right thing to do, and she would always have her best friend behind her, along with everyone she cared about. They would comfort her until the pain of her first love leaving her was gone from her memory.

She thought of her other choice. Sasuke, the love of her life. She could never imagine having feelings as strong for any other man, but to go with him would mean betraying the village. Was it enough to give everything up for him?

"If you can't stay…take me with you."

She took a step towards him, and thought of Naruto for a second. But just for a second. She thought of him sitting at the ramen bar still talking to Teuchi, and probably planning on visiting her the next day. The thought of his face when he opened the door with no one there was more than she could bear.

_I am doing the right thing. _

_Sometimes you just have to sacrifice things for what you want. _

She was so lost in thought she didn't realize Sasuke was behind her until she could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck. It was ragged and heavy. It sent chills down her spine and she could feel every hair on her body shiver.

He pulled her into a hug and Sakura felt her breath leave her. She had always wondered what type of hug Sasuke gave. It wasn't at all how she expected it to be. Instead of a tight, bone-crushing hug it was light and at the same time full of need. They stayed there like that before he finally whispered into her ear.

"Sakura…are you willing to sell your soul to the devil to be with me?"

Sakura immediately opened her mouth to answer him, but was stopped when Sasuke put his finger over her mouth.

"Be ready with your answer. I will be back for you."

She wanted to turned around to face him. To tell him that she didn't want him to leave; that she could give him the answer now. As soon as she turned around she felt a sudden felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Clutching her stomach, she struggled to keep her eyes open as she was slowly falling to the ground. She braced herself for the impact, but felt someone catching her right before she fell. She looked at Sasuke for one final time before her eyes were unable to stay open. His face just looked back at her with blank, and she saw him mouthing something to her.

"Thank you."

--

--

Sasuke gently caught her before she fell, and carried to the stone bench. He gently laid Sakura down, and pushed some of the stray hairs out of her face. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and Sasuke felt guilty for punching her a little too hard.

_She is going to have a big bruise tomorrow._

Sasuke mentally kicked himself for what he had done. He really didn't know what had possessed him to let Sakura come with him. It was just that she was offering him…comfort…support…something to remind him he was still human. He knew deep in his heart that was what he longed for, and he was going to let this offer pass him by.

He knew he was being selfish. He was taking away a daughter. A best friend. One of Konoha's ninjas. His best friend's first crush. For what? His own need for someone to wrap his arms around him when he needed reassurance what he was doing was right. For someone to whisper in his ear that she would be there for him.

He wasn't ever going to love her, and she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him. Her love was the type that overcame darkness; purely innocent and not judgmental.

_Should I come back for her? Sure she would be heartbroken when she finds out, but time will surely ease the pain. Maybe she'll even fall for the bumbling idiot Naruto. _

He looked at her sleeping face and knew she wouldn't be happy with him no matter how much she said she would. If she went with Orochimaru she would be forced to see things you would only see in your darkest nightmare. Her bright eyes would turn cold and hard just like his had. He didn't know if he could live with the thought of doing that.

Sasuke heard a chuckle coming from the bushes and pulled a kunai out of his pocket and threw it swiftly into the bush. The figure caught it with two fingers and threw it back at him letting it land right in front of his feet, "Ah, uptight as always, eh, Sasuke. That was quite a heartwarming scene you had back there," Kabuto revealed himself and walked out onto the road, "You know Orochimaru won't be pleased with the cute little playmate you decided to bring along. You should have killed her."

"I'm sure Orochimaru will reconsider once I tell him that she has perfect chakra control and if she is trained properly her skills would rival even Tsunade's. Not to mention she is deeply in love with me and would do anything for me…even heal Orochimaru's arms when she is strong enough."

Kabuto walked up to Sakura and put a finger to her cheek, feeling her soft skin. Sasuke watched in anger, but found himself only able to clench and unclench his fist. If he attacked Kabuto he would most likely loose.

"I guess she will do," Kabuto said, "I'm sure that if she does turn out to be useless…the boys could find some way to make her…useful." He found himself laughing at his own joke. He figured he was the only one with a sense of humor.

"If Orochimaru wants to use my body as a host, he better not let any one of his disgusting dogs touch her," anger spilled out of ever word Sasuke said.

"Did I hit a sore spot Sasuke?" Kabuto teased, "It seems to me that you are falling in love with this girl. I hope she doesn't convince you to value life. You know how Orochimaru can get when things don't go his way. He can be very…cruel."

"You better shut that mouth of yours if you still want to use it. Did you just come here to piss me off?"

Kabuto made of face of mock hurt, "Defensive today aren't we? I just came here to lead you to Orochimaru. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Kabuto finally walked away from Sakura and handed Sasuke a mask with the face of an owl on it, "So that no one recognizes you when we leave." Sasuke took the mask and put it on. Before leaving he went to Sakura and drew a sharingan eye on the inside of her palm. Something to tell her that it all wasn't a dream, and there would be a choice she had to make. That he would be back for her expecting an answer.

"Let's go." He looked at Kabuto and they both disappeared into the night.

**TBC…**

AHHHHH! This is going to be the 3rd fanfic I've submitted. I have such a big fanfiction work load (read some of my other stories!)Grrr…I really didn't want to submit it but I've been working on it for a while and well…I really wanted to see what you guys think of it so far. I already have most of the First arc written and yeah.

So about this chapter…it's long. Probably the longest it will ever be. So from now on don't expect a 5,000 word chapter. I usually write about 3,000.

**Please Please PLEASE! Play the song or at least read the lyrics of the song I put up. It really defines the mood of the story**.

So in closing, please tell me if there are any mistakes, and umm..review.


	2. Growing Up

**The Path We Choose**

--

--

--

--

_There, there baby_

_It's just textbook stuff_

_It's in the ABC's of growing up_

_---Speeding Cars_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

**Arc One: Goodbyes**

**Chapter 2: Growing up**

Sakura awoke a tangled mess in the blankets. She was continually having nightmares and found herself tossing and turning in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Slowly rolling off the bed with a grunt, she put her purple fuzzy slippers on and tied her hair up into a messy bun.

Her steps were slow and steady as she walked into the bathroom with her eyes barely open to lead her to there. Popping off the cap of the toothpaste, she began brushing her teeth and poking at her face, inspecting herself in the mirror.

The bags under her eyes were dark and heavy, making it look as if she was already wearing eyeliner. Her eyes were bloodshot, and slightly puffy from all the crying she had done last night.

She spit out the toothpaste and began combing her short pink hair. It had grown longer since the cuuchin exam, but was nowhere as long as it had once been. She ran her fingers through her hair and examined it in the mirror.

_Pink is such an unusual color. At first I loved it because it made me feel special, but now...it is just a nauseating color. When I leave with Sasuke it will be so easy to spot me. It will be hard blending in with the crowd. If Tsunade sends ANBU after me I am definitely going to be found, and Sasuke will be so mad at me. He probably will regret taking me, or just kill me on the spot. _

She tugged at her hair again, wondering what to do about it. Putting her comb down, she decided to figure that out later. She washed her face, and pulled up her pajamas to see the bruise Sasuke had given her when he punched her in the stomach.

What had started out as a small black and blue was now a huge bruise that covered almost all of her stomach. She touched it lightly and winced that the pain that shot all the way down to her legs. It was painful to walk, and almost unbearable trying to sit down. There was nothing Sakura could do but wait for it to heal itself.

The bruise was a reminder of how much she hated the situation she was in. She had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment and said things that she didn't know she could live up to. As much as she loved Sasuke, she didn't want to leave Konoha behind. The thought of becoming a traitor to the village made her tremble in fear.

_I have to be strong…for Sasuke. _

Sakura could hear a light tapping on her bathroom door, and as a reflex she put her shirt back on even though she knew the door was locked.

"Who is it? Can't you see I'm using the bathroom?" She snapped irritably.

"Sakura? It's your mother. I'm sorry that I am bothering you, but we really need milk. Can you run to the store and buy some after you are done?"

Sakura sighed and unlocked the door. She opened it slightly so she could fit her head through, "Whatever." Her mother thanked her, but Sakura never heard the thanks because she slammed the door in her face. She didn't know why, but she was in a bad mood. She felt impatient and just wanted to scream at the first person who talked to her. Sakura could hear he mother's footsteps down the stairs and couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret at her reaction. She pushed that thought aside.

Walking back to her room, Sakura quickly put on a loose black shirt and a pair of tight black shorts. She went down the stairs as slowly as she could; wincing at every step she had to take. Grabbing the money on the counter, she left the house shutting the door behind her. Not bothering to say hello or good-bye to her parents.

She wasn't in a very happy mood, and the fact that she had to run an errand right when she wakes up didn't make her any happier. It was this unhappy mood that made her decide to take the long route to the grocery store. The fresh air and beautiful scenery was bound to make her mood a little lighter. She really was in no rush to get home, regardless of her parents need for milk.

Sakura looked at the road ahead of her. _This is the path Sasuke, Naruto and I used to take on our way to the Ichiraku._

Memories flooded her mind, and she could have sworn she heard the voices of a younger Naruto laughing loudly, followed by a younger version of herself hitting and chastising him. Before she knew it she felt as if she was being transported back in time. She saw a younger Naruto screaming at everyone to hurry up, and continue running further ahead of them. A younger Sakura getting mad at them for not waiting; and a younger Sasuke slowly dragging along with a sour look on his face.

_I remember now…I was always the one pushing Sasuke along…Always the one telling Naruto to wait up._

Naruto was always the one who couldn't wait for the future to happen. He was always running towards it, and leaving everyone else who tried to keep up with him in the dust.

Sasuke on the other hand was the entire opposite. He was always trailing behind them. He tried clinging to the past for as long as he could, and was always fighting the future.

And Sakura?

She was the one in the middle.

Never catching up to either of them.

--

--

"_Wait up Naruto! Sasuke and I are so far behind you; can't you wait just a few seconds?" Sakura yelled at the childish young boy bouncing a mile ahead of them._

"_C'mon you guys, I can hear the ramen calling me. There is a bowl there and it has my name on it." Naruto waved at his teammates behind him. He paused to wait for them for a few seconds, but soon his impatience got the best of him. _

"_I'll meet you guys at the Ichiraku."_

_He continued running ahead of them despite Sakura's protests for him to wait. Her hopes of them spending some team bonding were basically down the drain. She looked at Sasuke, who was trailing a few steps behind her. As usual he was always the one taking his time in life, as if he didn't want the future to come. His eyes were to the side, looking at everything around him, except for what was in front of him. _

_Grabbing his sleeve, Sakura began to pull him to go a little faster. "Sasuke, we have to catch up to Naruto. I really want us three to walk together." Unfortunately Sasuke was not in the mood to be told what to do. He shoved her lightly, causing her to loose grip of his sleeve._

"_Don't touch me."_

_Sakura was shocked at first and could only nod dumbly as he walked ahead of her. She finally got grip of reality and caught up to him, and walked beside him silently._

"_I guess it is nice that Sasuke and I get to have some alone time. Even if he is kind of mad at me, and he probably won't talk to me," She thought to her self as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks._

_Sasuke and Sakura traveled in silence for a while on their way to the Ichiraku. To keep her mind off of the awkward silence she kept her thoughts busy by listening to the sounds of nature and admiring the view around her._

_Subconsciously she hoped that Sasuke would hold her hand as they walked together. She found herself walking a little closer to him; making sure her hand looked "hold-able" by making it limp by her side, letting it brush against his once in a while._

"_Go ahead of me," he said out of the blue, "I want to be by myself, and you shouldn't keep Naruto waiting."_

"_Really Sasuke, I don't mind at all walking with you." _

"_Are you deaf? I said go."_

_Sakura knew there was nothing she could say to continue walking with him. He would only get more upset if she insisted walking with him. Once he made up his mind it was either listen to him or he made you listen to him._

_She said bye to him, and paused for a second silently hoping that he would tell he has just joking. What a false hope. She began to run ahead of him, only looking back once to see him staring off to the side again. _

_It had hurt that Sasuke didn't want to walk alone with her. She could feel tears sliding down her cheek, and she used her hand to wipe them off immediately. Every tear that feel reminded her how weak she was. Not only physically but emotionally._

_She stopped running and sat on a big rock on the side of the road. The Ichiraku was already in view. Calming her breath down, she took deep breaths and mentally told herself to calm down. She looked at the Ichiraku. It was only ten feet away, and she could hear Naruto already yelling at Teuchi to hurry up with the next bowl. Laughing without a care in the world._

_As much as she mentally tried to calm down the tears were continually falling. Getting up off the rock she made a turn away from the ramen bar and towards her house. She couldn't go inside or else Naruto would see her tears, knowing full well that it was most likely Sasuke's fault. _

_She didn't want Naruto to see her in a weak state, and she didn't want him to be mad at Sasuke. It wasn't his fault she was so useless. She knew Sasuke wasn't going to go to the Ichiraku, and felt bad that Naruto would be alone there, forever waiting for his teammates to arrive._

--

--

Sakura opened the door to the grocery store. She could hear the tinkling of the bell above her head as she opened the door. The heat inside was almost unbearable. There was nobody inside except for the man behind the cash register who was so engulfed on the television in front of him he didn't notice her come in.

Picking up a shopping basket in the front, she walked to the back to pick up the milk she came to get. She shivered as she opened the giant refrigerator, and grabbed a carton of one percent whole milk.

Not really in the mood to go home yet, Sakura absentmindedly walked the aisles. Her mother had given her forty dollars to buy the milk, and told her that she could use the leftover money to buy whatever she wanted.

Knowing that she wasn't going to waste her money buying food, she soon found herself in the beauty products aisle. For a while Sakura had been thinking about doing something drastic with her appearance. Something like piercing her ears, getting a tattoo, or cutting her hair. She wanted to start her life with Sasuke with a different look.

Picking up a pair of green dangling earrings, Sakura put them next to her ears and looked at her image in the mirror. The green really brought out her emerald eyes, and she was sure Sasuke would notice something like this. She checked the price and could feel her eyes bulge out as she realized at how expensive the price was.

She put it back in the shelf and continued down the aisle when something caught her eye. There was a row of hair care products, and a box that was labeled "hair dye" caused Sakura to come up with a daring idea. She picked up a box and began carefully inspecting it.

_I guess this would be a great way to get rid of my pink hair problem, and I am pretty sure if I dye my hair a more neutral color I would definitely look more like an average citizen. Didn't Sasuke say he liked brunettes?_

"Well if it isn't my most favorite person in the world! Hey Sakura-chan!"

In shock, Sakura immediately hid the box behind her back and turned to see who had called her name. She sighed in relief as she turned to see Naruto with a basket under his arm and a goofy grin plastered on his face. He wouldn't be able to put two and two together. He was too stupid.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Looking at his basket, she knew it really was a stupid question to ask. "My grumbling tummy woke me up at this ungodly hour, and when I opened my cabinet there was no food left. So I came to the store to stock up on some ramen when I happened to run into you. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Well… um…," she said slowly trying to buy enough time until she could come up with a good excuse, "we ran out of milk at my house and my mother sent me out to get some."

"In the beauty products aisle?"

"No you idiot. I already have the milk," Sakura said showing him her basket, "I was just um-

She picked up the pair of earrings that she had been looking at and showed them to Naruto, "I was just admiring these earrings, but it is way out of my price range. So yeah…" In an attempt to bring the attention off of the earrings she threw them off to the side, letting it hit a basket before finally touching the ground.

They both stood there in silence, having nothing to really say to each other. Naruto could see that Sakura was getting fidgety and he knew she wanted to leave.

"I forgot to tell you. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Iciraku for lunch again tomorrow," He saw her unsure expression and he flailed his arms in the air in an attempt to get rid of any misconceptions, "Now before you say no, I am not asking you out on a date again. There are other people coming. Let's see…Hinata, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru. I know you had ramen last night and you probably will be sick of it for the next week, but I really hope you come. I really want you to come."

"Pleeeeease," he added in a whiny voice.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Whatever," Sakura pretended to gaze at a watch on her wrist, "Oh would you look at the time, I have to go. My mom is probably dying without that milk. You know how she gets when she doesn't get her daily dose of Vitamin D, and it is pretty hot in here. Don't want it to spoil"

Before Naruto could protest, Sakura was already at the cash register paying for her items. The hair dye snuggly concealed under the milk. She impatiently tapped her foot as the obviously underpaid cashier slowly rang up her items, looking at her quizzically when it came to the hair dye.

"It's for my mother," she said, wondering why she was explaining herself to him. What did she care? "Her hair is going gray and you people don't have any pink hair dye. I might complain to your superiors."

The cashier just watched her talk to herself. Or her conscience.

"32.50" he said dully. Sakura paid him and told him to keep the change if he kept his mouth shut.

"Bye Naruto" Sakura said behind her as she quickly left the store, leaving a very confused boy behind. Naruto scratched his head and couldn't help but replay what had just happened. He just went up to say hi to her and she tries to leave as soon as possible.

Maybe it was hopeless.

He kicked the air in frustration and mentally kicked himself for acting like a bumbling idiot in front of Sakura. He would never understand what went on in that girls mind.

Walking down the aisle he went to pick up the earring Sakura abruptly dropped on the floor when she left.

_I bet Sakura-chan would love it if I bought these for her as a surprise._

He grinned at the thought of Sakura pulling him into a deep hug and thanking him for the beautiful gift…with a kiss. He laughed lightly with his cheeks tinted a slight pink, and eagerly flipped the earrings over to see the price in the back.

Forty Dollars.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small wad of money. He flipped through each bill, silently counting how much money he had. He sighed as he found out he was twenty bucks short and only had enough money to buy his food.

_I really wish I had a job._

--

--

Sakura entered the house and gave the milk carton at her mom. "Thank you, honey." Her mother said, not mentioning the fact she was two hours late.

She took a seat at the table, and her mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. She looked at the pancake and it smiled at her. How typical of her mother to make smiley face pancakes. The eyes were made of chocolate chips, and smile was strawberry slices, finished with the whipped cream hair.

Sakura cut a slice of pancake between the eyes and took a bite.

"I see you already spent the money I gave you already. It's in the bloodline, y'know. We are reckless spenders," Her mother laughed at her own joke, "So…what's in the bag?" Sakura's mother playfully tugged at the white plastic bag Sakura had placed on her lap. Sakura roughly pulled the bag away from her mother's grasp.

Her mother's arm recoiled in shock at her daughter's sudden reaction. "Can't you just keep your nose out my business for once?" She snapped.

Her mother was frozen still and it took her a while to compose herself. It had been the first time Sakura snapped at her. Sakura was never the type to yell at her parents. When her mother regained composure, she pretended the incident never happened and continued washing the dishes.

No one spoke and all that could be heard was the sound of the water flowing along the dishes. Sakura knew she was in the wrong and she had to apologize. Her mother was just innocently trying to see what she had gotten.

"I'm sorry mom. I was just stressed about all the missions Kakashi keeps sending us on. It can get to you sometimes. I just bought a box of tampons," She said jiggling the bag. It made the sound of an item hitting cardboard, "you know how embarrassed I get when I have to tell you stuff like that."

Her mother's mood lighted a little at her apology, "I'm sorry also. I am always forgetting how much you are growing. It is hard to think you still aren't my little two year old girl who used to poop in her pants. You do deserve your privacy. I will try to be more understanding."

"Mom…"

Her mother's apology had been bittersweet to Sakura. Her mother was giving her the freedom that came with age, and the more she got the more she wished she was a child again. Growing up meant choices. Growing up meant paths to take. Growing up meant leaving behind all your childish things.

Betrayal

Love

Pain

--

--

A small tap could be heard from the front door. Tsunade's eyes slowly opened, and she mentally cursed the person who was waking her up at this hour. She closed her eyes again, praying the person would give up and leave, but the knocks were starting to get louder as each second passed by. Tsunade groggily picked up her head from the book she had been reading. She had an important surgery the next day and she was reading up on past surgeries to make sure she was going to do it right.

Her late night studying had taken a toll on her and she had accidentally fallen asleep on top of the book, causing the characters to rub onto her face. She wiped the drool that had dripped onto her face and told the person to come inside.

"Ah, Kakashi, what a surprise to see you here! Come to have a rematch," she smirked as she recalled the poker game in which Kakashi ended up loosing not only a fair amount of money, but also his clothing.

Kakashi stepped inside and walked a few steps closer to her. His face was grave as opposed to the light hearted smirk and book he would always have when he stepped into her office. Tsunade noticed his serious expression and immediately put away her playful remarks. She sat up in her chair, and said in a business-like tone

"Take a seat Kakashi. Is there anything I could get you?"

"No," he looked at the seat and decided not to sit down.

She offered him a glass of water and again he declined, "Now what is it you had to tell me?"

Kakashi went straight to the point, "Sasuke left Konoha."

Tsunade was shocked at the news. She leaned back onto the chair and began massaging her temples, "What?"

"I have a feeling Sasuke left Konoha to follow Orochimaru last night. This morning I had passed by his house to get a follow up on his training, and I couldn't find him. At first I thought he had just gone somewhere to be alone, and I didn't want to tell you until I was positive. He still hasn't returned, and nobody has seen him all day. "

Tsunade closed her eyes and tried to think of what to do in a situation like this. Kakashi wasn't sure if Sasuke had really left, and she didn't want to cause a stir until they were positive.

"Do you want me to send some ANBU after him?"

"I think that is the last thing we want to do right now. I want you to leave immediately and try to find him. If he has decided to follow Orochimaru he probably hasn't gone very far and there is a small chance you can bring him back."

"Should I tell Naruto and Sakura about this mission?"

"No. Nobody is to know of it. Telling Sakura and Naruto would just cause more unneeded stress. Sakura's heart would break if she knew Sasuke had left, and if Naruto went along he would most definitely fight Sasuke.

"I don't mean to think low of my student but I think Sakura knows more about Sasuke's disappearance than she lets on."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Two guards told me that they had found a girl with pink hair unconscious on a park bench last night also. She looked very pale as if she had seen a ghost. Coincidentally, today Sakura seemed out of it and withdrawn from the group. Do you think she had seen Sasuke before he left?"

"Maybe, but I think it would be better not to confront her about it. We don't know what had happened that night. She could have asked him to stay and he left her heartbroken. We don't know how she would react if we brought it up."

"Hm." He nodded in agreement.

"We can only pray that whatever happened last night and whatever is going to happen these next few days…she makes the right choice." They both knew Sakura was somehow a large factor in what was happening. They just didn't know how.

Kakashi knew the conversation was over. He turned to leave.

"Kakashi?" she said.

"Hm?" He lazily said, not bothering to turn around.

"Be careful. I have a bad feeling about this." Kakashi continued out the door and left to start his mission.

Tsunade turned to concentrate on her reading again. Frustrated, Tsunade couldn't concentrate anymore after what she had just learned. She slammed the book shut, putting it off to the side. Getting up off of the chair, she walked toward the window and let the new information sink into her head while looking at the stars. The best part about her office was the view was amazing. You could see all of Konoha.

"These next few days are going to be very interesting. I'm going to have to restock on my sake."

**TBC….**

* * *

YAY! Chapter Deux! I am really happy with all the reviews I got, and it really means a lot to me. So yeah, I hope I haven't made any mistakes plot-wise. I'm not really an expert on the anime, so if there are any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out.

Oh yeah…. **READ THE LYRICS!**


End file.
